In some modern displays, the integrated circuit components that function to control the display may be bonded directly to the display glass. This is referred to as Chip-on-Glass (COG) technology or COG manufacturing. In general, a modern display includes a timing controller and one or more drivers. Accordingly, in a COG display, these components are bonded to the display glass. Said differently, the integrated circuit components that embody the timing controller and driver are connected and bonded directly to the display glass. As such, a reduction in manufacturing steps, costs, materials, and other known advantages may be realized.
The timing controller and driver provide for connection to a display interface with which display data can be transmitted to the display. In some applications (e.g., high resolution, or the like), a timing controller and multiple driver components are provided, where each of the driver components are configured to control a portion of the display. For example, a display may be split into left and right halves with a first driver configured to control the left half of the display and a second driver configured to control the right half of the display.
Conventionally, the display interface is routed to the timing controller, which then provides display data to the drivers, within a single display. Accordingly, each driver receives display data for the entire display, even portions of the display for which the particular driver is not responsible. Then, each driver may individually decode the display data from the display interface for the rows and columns for which the driver is responsible for displaying. Said differently, using the example provided above, the first display driver may decode the display data from the display interface for the left half of the display and discard or ignore the display data for the right half of the display while the second display driver may decode the display data from the display interface for the right half of the display and discard or ignore the display data for the left half of the display. As such, increased amounts of power and display interface bandwidth are consumed by the need to transmit the display data for the entire display to all sets of drivers.
Furthermore, multiple displays may be connected to a single computing device. As described above, each display may include a timing controller and multiple drivers. However, multiple display interfaces would be required to provide display data to both these displays. For example, a first display interface for the first display and a second display interface for the second display. As such, computing devices with a single display interface may be unable to be connected to multiple displays.